Untitled
by Kitsune-Kanna
Summary: A new student is at Saraishiki Jr. high. Yusuke suspects something about the student. Is she good or bad no one knows. But one thing is for sure Yusuke has to keep an eye on her.
1. a mysterious new student

Hope you enjoy my story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

This takes place after Yusuke,Kuwbara, and Botan save Yukina

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

The Mysterious new student  


When Yusuke and Kuwabara came back to school the next day, they found out that there was a new student in school. "I wonder who the new guy is?" asked Kuwabara. "I don't have a clue but I heard that it was a girl that looks like a bookworm" Yusuke answered. Then the teacher walked in with a young fourteen year old girl with short brown hair and brown eyes coming in behind, "Class this is Julia she has just moved here and I want you to give her respect" said the teacher while staring at Yusuke. " Keiko I would like you to show her around the city"said the teacher with a smile "Okay" Keiko answered happily. Then the bell rang and everyone went off to their first hour. "I hate gym" Julia said to herself when someone came up behind her saying "If you don't like gym skip", wondering who said that Julia turned around and saw Keiko standing there." I was going to go to the roof but I guess I'm busted for skipping." Julia said," there's no one stopping you, but anyway how about I show you around town tomorrow?" Keiko asked,"Fine with me we can meet in front of the school"answered Julia as she went of towards the roof of the school.

When Julia got there she had a hat on "I'm so happy that I have a note in order to where my hat all day long" said Julia with a sigh of relief, then she heard someone coming up the stairs thinking that it was a teacher she hid behind the stair entrance. "Urameshi why did you make me come all the why up here?" asked Kuwabara, "Cause I don't trust that new student" said Yusuke,"So she's a little odd for a bookworm" said Kuwabara"Tomorrow I'm going with Keiko to show her around town...." the bell suddenly rings

"stupid bell now I have to go to my next class" said Yusuke after the bell rang he and Kuwabara went back downstairs to their next class." I hope they don't figure out anything!"said Julia to herself as she ran to her next class.

In Julia's reading class, which she just made it to, the teacher had her sit next to Yusuke."Well isn't it the bookworm" said Yusuke as she sat down in her desk and take out a extremely thick book to read, but Yusuke just continued his taunting "What's under that hat of yours?" asked Yusuke, "None of your damn business" Julia answered while reading her book, "Then I'll just take it then" said Yusuke, then he made an attempt to take her hat but ended up being smacked in the face with her 100,000 page book. "Baka-sama!" Julia shouted at Yusuke, everyone started breaking out in laughter, but with a death stare from Yusuke they went back to reading their books. Because Julia hit Yusuke so hard he had a headache for the rest of the day" How in the world can she carry such a heavy book" thought Yusuke.

That night Julia was looking for an apartment to stay in. "Hm....I wonder where a apartment building would be" said Julia to herself. Just when she was passing an alley way a five foot tall grey creature appeared in front of her."Do you know what your supposed to do?"asked the creature,"Yes I do, I'm supposed to find Yusuke Urameshi and follow him everywhere"answered Julia."Good now you just have to do your job or I'm gonna have some fun"said the creature with a menacing laugh as he left,"That gave me unpleasant ideas" said Julia with a sigh then she noticed an apartment building "Finally I found somewhere to stay" Julia thought happily.


	2. The challenge

Chapter 2

The Challenge

The next day Keiko and Yusuke were waiting by the school for Julia. "I can't believe you made me come with you"complained Yusuke, "Well I do need the help so stop complaining, anyway I wonder where Julia could be?" said Keiko.

In her apartment Julia was in hurry "How could I have overslept" Julia said as she gathered some things and running out the door."

Well look the bookworm finally showed up" said Yusuke noticing Julia running towards them"sorry I'm late"said Julia as she stopped in front of them,"It's ok, so where do we go first?"asked Keiko,"I say the arcade" Yusuke answered. "Fine with me"said Julia, and with that they headed towards the arcade. When they got there Yusuke challenged Julia tp a fighting game, thinking that he would have easily beaten her, but Julia ended up beating him ten times in a row. "How in the hell?"said Yusuke after his tenth time losing to her."It's quite simple 1. I study my opponents moves 2. You use the same strategy every time"Julia said calmly. When she said that it made Yusuke wondered how she knew that, but quickly thought that she learned it from a book. "How about we get something to eat"said Keiko,"Okay" said Yusuke and Julia in unison.

When they got to the restaurant everyone ordered some orange chicken and some soba noodles, but when it was down to the last orange chicken Julia got it because Yusuke tried taking her hat again and ended up covered in soba noodles."Hey why did you do that?" asked Yusuke,"Cause you tried to take my hat again" said Julia. Then there was a lot of bickering between the two ," Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Yusuke along"thought Keiko. All of a sudden Julia heard something coming,"No not now he can't come and challenge him now"Thought Julia worriedly seeing the worried expression on her friends face"What's wrong?" Keiko asked looking at Julia,"Nothing, I'm gonna step out for some fresh air."Julia answered as she stepped outside the restaurant.

While she was outside making sure that she was just hearing things."Don't come, don't come"Julia kept thinking when a motorcyclist came and stopped in front of the restaurant and removed his helmet and stared at Julia "Go get Urameshi" said the six foot tall, intimidating man with sunglasses. After he said that Julia went back into the restaurant "Um..... Yusuke there's a guy here to see you, Keiko I'm going to go home now I'll see you at school"said Julia as she ran out of the restaurant."Keiko I'll meet you back at my apartment" said Yusuke with a demanding look "Okay"said Keiko grabbing her things and going out the door, When Yusuke went outside one thought entered his mind Toguro.

In her apartment Julia was gathering things , " I Have to get out of here before Toguro comes" Julia said to herself, when she realized that she left her backpack at the restaurant "I can't go back there and get it he'll snatch me and make me do something I don't want to do for him" Julia thought.

Standing out side the apartment next to Julia's was Keiko looking for Yusuke's apartment key, when she found it Keiko entered the apartment and dropped all her stuff on the couch. "What this?" Keiko asked herself when she noticed a dark-blue backpack "It must be Julia's I must have picked it up by accident, I'll hold on it for her" Keiko thought to herself.

Meanwhile in front of the restaurant Yusuke confronts Toguro. "I have something to ask of you Urameshi meet me at the construction site down a couple of streets" said Toguro with a commanding look towards Yusuke before driving off, "Damn I have to meet him there" thought Yusuke as he ran off towards the construction site.

Back at his apartment Keiko was looking for something that she dropped, when she heard something fall and unzip , when Keiko saw that she knocked over Julia's backpack she saw a metal object on the floor, it was a short, sharp blade with a handle that extended into prongs at the base of the blade. "I wonder why she would carry this in her backpack" thought Keiko as she put it back into the backpack .

Meanwhile at the construction site Yusuke was wondering where Toguro was hiding. "Alright I'm here so where are you Toguro?" Yusuke shouted, "over here" said Toguro who was standing near the base of the nearly constructed building. "So what was so important that I had to meet you here?" asked Yusuke with a glare, when all of a sudden a fist from Toguro came at him. Yusuke dodged the attack and noticed that Toguro went to 14 of his power, "All right if this is what you had me come all the way down here for then let' have some fun" said Yusuke ready for a fight. Toguro made another attempt to punch him, but Yusuke countered the attack using his shot gun. Toguro narrowly evaded the attack, "I see you've gotten more accurate since the last time we've met" said Toguro dodging one of Yusuke's punches, "So what" said Yusuke narrowly dodging another one of Toguro's punches, finally Yusuke decided to use his spirit gun, in the act of doing so Yusuke destroyed the building but failed in harming Toguro. "Bravo Urameshi you've gotten stronger, so I hope I will see you at the Dark Tournament on Hang neck Island" said Toguro as he noticed two boys watching them" You two better come as well or your loved ones will suffer" Toguro continued as he walked away. "I goes now we have now choice but to help Yusuke" said a boy with red hair, "I can't ensure his safety after the Tournament though Kurama" said a boy with black hair as they both left scene.

Still in her apartment Julia was about to leave when Toguro came in "Where do you think your going Julia?" Toguro asked her, "No where" Julia stuttered, "Your coming with me if you like it or not" Toguro threatened, "You said that you would let me go if I followed Urameshi around, I'm going to stay here no matter what!" Julia shouted. "Then I'll make you" said Toguro as he punched her in the stomach knocking Julia out. Toguro lifted Julia up and tossed her over his shoulder and left her apartment. Keiko who heard all the commotion came out of Yusuke's apartment, watching as Toguro took Julia away.

When Yusuke arrived at his apartment he found Keiko crying, "Why are you crying?" Yusuke asked, "Because…… a tall man with dark sunglasses came and take her away!" said Keiko with tears rolling down her face," Took who away?" Yusuke asked with a serious look, "He took Julia, she was in the apartment next to yours and he took her away" Keiko answered. "Damn you Toguro" Yusuke thought to himself, "Keiko I think you should go" said Yusuke with a serious look, Keiko nodded and left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>TBC>>>>>>>

Hope you enjoyed my story so far


End file.
